Yuri Lowenthal
Yuri Lowenthal is an American actor and voice actor who has voiced several anime and video game characters. He is the co-founder of Monkey Kingdom Productions. He is also a friend of Doug Erholtz and currently married Tara Platt. Filmography Anime *''Afro Samurai''- Jinno/"Kuma" *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection''- Jinno/"Kuma" *''Bleach''- Keigo Asano, Young Renji Abarai, Young Byakuya Kuchiki, Shinobu Eishima, Additional voices *''Blue Dragon''- Shu *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo''- Rice, Megafan *''Digimon Data Squad''- Neon (Ep. 8) *''Duel Masters''- Robbie Rotten (Season 2.0) *''Durarara!!''- Shinra Kishitani *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Simon *''Honey and Clover''- Yūta Takemoto *''Karas''- Ken *''MÄR''- Alviss *''Mega Man Star Force''- Zack Temple *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn''- Riddhe Marcenas *''Naruto''- Sasuke Uchicha *''Naruto Shippuden''- Sasuke Uchicha *''Persona 4 The Animation (2011-2012)''- Yosuke Hanamura *''The Prince of Tennis''- Katsuo Mizuno, Keigo Atobe *''Rave Master''- Haru Glory *''SD Gundam Force''- Bakunetsumaru *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Tommy O *''Zatch Bell!''- Danny, Donpocho. Kory Non-Anime *''A.T.O.M.''- Silas Greene *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)''- Mister Miracle, Bulletman *''Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010)''- Benjamin Kirby "Ben" Tennyson, J.T. (in "Ben 10 Returns Part One"), Orb, Truck Driver, Alien X, Forever Knight #3 *''Ben 10: Omniverse (2012)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (16 years old), XLR8, Feedback, AmpFibian, Kickin' Hawk, Sock Vendor, Spectator, The Omnitrix *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, The Ultimatrix, Albedo, Buzz, Ampfibian (in "Fused"), Eon *''Generator Rex (2012)''- Ben Tennyson, Moss, Upgrade (guest appearance, Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (Season 1)''- Lok Lambert *''Legion of Super-Heroes''- Superman, Superman-X / Kell-El, Stone Boy *''Monster High''- Deuce Gorgon, Heath Burns (Season 1), Clawd Wolf, Gil *''Regular Show''- Adam/ Guy 1 *''Spectrobes''- Rallen (webisodes) *''Winx Club''- Ogron *''Wolverine and the X-Men (2009)''- Iceman/Bobby Drake *''Young Justice (2011-2013)''- Garth, Icicle Jr, Tommy Terror, Lagoon Boy Live-Action *''Gilmore Girls: "He's Slippin' 'Em Bread...Dig?"''- Carl *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles''- Christopher Garvin Films *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers''- Kai Urazoe *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete''- Inhabitants of Midgar Edge *''Men in Black 3 - Knuckles'' *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow''- Sasuke Uchiha *''Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds''- Sasuke Uchiha *''Paprika''- Doctor Kōsaku Tokita *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie''- Prince Alexander *''Resident Evil: Degeneration''- Senator's Bodyguard 1 *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo''- Scarface, Japanese biker *''The Swan Princess Christmas''- Prince Derek Video Games *''Assassin's Creed II (2009-2011)''- Vieri De Pazzi *''Bayonetta (2009-2010)- Luka, Angel Attack Announcer *''Ben 10: Alien Force The Game (2008)- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009-2010)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Albedo *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (2010)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *''Ben 10 Omniverse: The Game (2012)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010-2011)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Evil Way Big, The Ultimatrix, Albedo *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011-2012)''- Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *''BioShock 2 (2010)''- Crawler *''BioShock Infinite (2013)''- Additional Voices *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2012-2014)''- Amane Nishiki *''Brütal Legend''- Gravediggers *''Call of Duty 2''- Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Black Ops''- Brooks *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2''- Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''- Additional Voices *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''- Additional Voices *''Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL (2011)''- Ben Tennyson, Flapjack (3DS Version), Numbuh One (3DS Version) *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall''- Ben Tennyson, Albedo, Alien X *''Castlevania series''- Alucard *''Catherine (2011)''- Tobias "Toby" Nebbins, Astaroth *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Razeluxe Meitzen, Zelos *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Hayate/Ein *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Hayate/Ein *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Hayate/Ein *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011-2012)''- Hayate/Ein *''Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006-2010)''- Dr. Go! *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006-2008)''- Incidental Characters *''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008-2009)''- Cecil Harvey *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011)''- Cecil Harvey *''Dragon Age: Origins (2009-2011)''- Sandal, Grey Warden (Elf-violent voice set), Finn (Witch Hunt DLC), additional voices *''Dragon Age II (2011-2012)''- Sandal *''Final Fantasy IV''- Cecil Harvey *''Final Fantasy XII''- Reks *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)- Additional Voices'' *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011-2012)''- Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Ricken *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game''- Additional Voices *''Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2007-2009)''- Sin and That Man *''LEGO The Lord of the Rings (2013)– Various different characters in Middle Earth *''Lost Planet 2- Various *''Maplestory''- Phantom (in the animations) *''Mass Effect 2 (2010-2012)''- Dr. Daniel Abrams, Feron *''Mass Effect 3 (2012)''- Additional Voices *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010)''- Soldiers/Extras *''Naruto series''- Sasuke Uchiha *''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010)''- Charlie MacDonald, Jasper "Pizza" Batt, Jr. *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Yosuke Hanamura *''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)''- Yosuke Hanamura *''Power Rangers: Super Legends''- Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Omega Ranger, Future Omega Ranger *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones''- The Prince *''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010)''- The Prince *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003-2010)''- The Prince *''Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero? (2008-2009)''- Turmeric *''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future''- Future Luke *''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask''- Randall Ascot *''Rave Master''- Haru Glory *''Rave Master: Special Attack Force!''- Haru Glory *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007-2012)''- Richard Alken *''Resident Evil 6 (2012-2013)''- Finn Macauley *''Resistance 3 (2011)''- Tommy Dean, Mathison, Tony *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)''- Shogo Akuji *''Saints Row: The Third (2011)''- Matt Miller, Professor Genki *''Saints Row IV (2013)''- Matt Miller *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2004-2006)''- Serph *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2012)''- Protagonist (Main Character), Ryoji, Pharos, Nyx Avatar, Various voices *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)''- Yosuke Hanamura *''Skylanders: Giants (2012)''- Fright Rider, Additional Voices *''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013)''- Sir Galleth Cooper *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Male Custom Voice #1 *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Patroklos Alexander *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Male Custom Voice #1 *''Spectrobes: Origins (2009-2010)''- Rallen *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)''- Nightcrawler *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011)''- Additional Voices *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013)''- Donatello *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)''- Additional Voices *''Transformers: The Game (2007)''- Additional Voices *''Tron: Evolution (2010)''- Additional Voices *''Tron: Evolution - Battle Grids (2010)''- Your Program (Male) *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007)''- Mercenary *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009)''- Serbian Soldier *''X-Men: Destiny (2011)''- Nightcrawler, North Star Category:Voice Actors Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Dead or Alive Category:Soul Series Category:DC Universe Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Resident Evil Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Universe Category:Guilty Gear Category:Mass Effect Category:Karas Category:Mega Man Category:Justice League Category:Final Fantasy Category:Saints Row Category:BlazBlue Category:Fallout Category:Dragon Age Category:Castlevania Category:Gurren Lagann